Tagebucheintrag Lorlens
by Deathi
Summary: Lorlen schreibt einen Tagebucheintrag kurz nachdem Akkarin ihm befohlen hat, den Ring zu tragen. Was wäre, wenn Akkarin nicht sehen könnte, was Lorlen schreibt


Titel: Tagebucheintrag Lorlens...

Autor: Deathi

FSK: keine Altersbegrenzung

Warnungen: Ficlet, Sad

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern Trudi Canavan, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Wichtig: Lorlen schreibt diesen Eintrag, nachdem Akkarin seine Gedanken gelesen hat, ihn gezwungen hat den Ring zu tragen und nachdem Akkarin ein weiteres Mal bei Lorlen war. Dies ist nur ein „Was wäre wenn..."-Fall, da Lorlen ja eigentlich das gar nicht aufschreiben könnte, ohnedass Akkarin das sieht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun und glauben soll. Wie kann Akkarin mit mir reden, als sei nichts gewesen, während er mich zwingt diesen Ring zu tragen? Wie kann er dann von mir erwarten, ihm so zu vertrauen, wie ich es früher getan habe. Damals hätte ich ihm mein Leben anvertraut und für ihn die Hand ins Feuer gelegt und solch ein Ring wäre nie notwendig gewesen, da ich ihm ohnehin alles erzählte._

_Wie lange er wohl schon geahnt hat, dass sein Geheimnis entdeckt wurde? Hatte er es schon kurz nach der Wahrheitslesung vermutet, weil ich mich ihm Gegenüber verändert – verschlossen – hatte? Ich frage mich wirklich, was ein Grund sein kann, schwarze Magie zu lernen und sie auch anzuwenden. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, als sei es gestern gewesen, als ich bei Sonea die Wahrheitslesung gemacht hatte. Ich hatte entschlossen, der Gilde nichts zu sagen, weil ich befürchtete, dass sie nicht stark genug war. War das ein Fehler gewesen? Niemand kann sagen, wie stark Akkarin ist und ich kann auch nicht sagen, seit wann er sie praktiziert. Aber mir kommt unweigerlich der Gedanke, ob ich es hätte über mich bringen können, einen „Freund" auszuliefern, sofern ich ihn noch als einen solchen bezeichnen konnte. Ich wollte weder die Schuld tragen, die Gilde in Gefahr zu bringen, noch Akkarin. Jedoch bekomme ich viel mehr die Frage nach dem Warum zum Thema schwarze Magie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was ist das für ein Geheimnis und um auf einen meiner ersten Sätze zurück zu komme, wie soll ich ihm Vertrauen können, wenn er mir kein Wort der Erklärung entgegen bringt, mich stattdessen überwacht mittels schwarzer Magier? Außerdem, was ist, wenn er der Mörder ist? Der Mörder, der Imardin so unsicher macht im Moment. Obwohl ich es mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie Akkarin die Menschen einfach umbringt – und es auch gar nicht will – ist diese Frage da. Schließlich hatte ich es auch nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er schwarze Magie anwendet._

_Was ist mit meinem alten Freund geschehen, dem ich einst so vertraut habe?_

_Ich frage mich, wie alles jetzt sein würde, hätte Sonea mir das alles nie gezeigt. Wäre man früher oder später dahinter gekommen? Ich glaube nicht. Wenn er es bisher so gut vor allen anderen verstecken konnte, warum sollte sich das ändern?_

_Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Sonea. Akkarin hat gesagt, er habe weder ihr noch Rothen Schaden zugefügt, aber wird das auch so bleiben? Sie hat enormes Potenzial und ich für meine Fälle bezweifele, dass sie bereits an ihren Grenzen ist. Selbst wenn dies so sein sollte, wäre sie für Akkarin ein potenzielles Opfer, um seine Kraft zu steigern. Wofür auch immer er das brauchen sollte..._

_Und ist es falsch, dass ich Sonea ein wenig verantwortlich mache für das Geschehene? Ich suche jemanden, den ich zumindest ansatzweise für „schuldig" halten kann. Immerhin hat mir das Wissen eine tiefe Freundschaft zerstört, doch weiß ich eigentlich, dass sie nichts dafür kann. Sie wusste nicht, was sie gesehen hatte und, dass ich die Wahrheitslesung durchgeführt habe, ist auch nicht ihr Verdienst. Hätte es ein anderer getan, wären die Folgen vermutlich schlimmer gewesen. Der- oder diejenige hätte Akkarin eventuell an die Gilde verraten. Rausgekommen wäre es so oder so. Zudem hat es keinen Sinn, über die Vergangenheit nachzugrübeln, wer was und warum falsch gemacht hat. Dennoch habe ich Angst vor der Zukunft und blicke mit Wehmut an vergangene Zeiten zurück..._

_Naja, ich muss jetzt aufhören und den Brief an Dannyl schreiben, dass er keine Nachforschungen mehr machen braucht, wie Akkarin es wünscht (es ist fast peinlich, wie ich alles tue, was er sagt, aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig?). Er wird den Brief zwar erst in einigen Wochen erhalten – sofern mein Wissen, dass er sich gerade in Vin aufhält, richtig ist – doch sonst gerät es in Vergessenheit._


End file.
